I've Got The Magic In Me
by RedHeartMarie
Summary: Anna Marie seems like a normal teenage girl, but she is so much more than that. A whole new breed of supernatural is in town. Godric/OC and eventually Tommy/OC. Jessica/Hoyt
1. Shake and Fingerpop

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! This is my first story, ever. I don't own any of the recognizable characters. I know this first chapter is short but they'll get longer. Right now this is a Godric/OC but eventually it will be a Tommy/OC and most definitely a Jessica/Hoyt throughout. Begins during 2.04 'Shake and Fingerpop' Enjoy :)  
_

Snapping her fingers her hair dried instantly, setting in long loose curls down her back. She took the top layers of her hair and pinned them back making her look older and more professional. She slowly put on her knee-length black dress. It had a low v-neck with short sleeves that were ruched up the sides. Sliding her massive Dannijo diamond ring over her black Chanel covered nail and down her slender finger, she put on her black patent Louboutins and walked over to her dresser, placing her Valentino diamond bracelet on her wrist, the black ribbon tying itself.

"Isabel!" she commanded as she walked down the stairs to the main room, locking their room behind her.

"Yes Madame?" Isabel asked appearing at the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm off to Hotel Carmilla see the vampire that Eric sent."

"Would you like for Stan to accompany you?" Isabel asked as her Sheriff's wife grabbed a small satin clutch off the small glass table by the door.

"Oh, I can more than take of myself," she said smiling.

"I never doubted you," Isabel smiled, watching as the door shut quickly.

"We were ambushed at the airport…. You know exactly by whom! The Fellowship of the Sun. Why did you tell me they were involved?... You could've shared your suspicions with me."

She heard the vampire on the phone with Eric. _Fucker. He didn't even tell them about the Fellowship. He will be reprimanded._

She knocked on the door three times quickly and forcefully.

"Who is that?" she heard a fairy girl ask the vampire in an annoyingly adorable whisper. She blocked her thoughts immediately.

"I don't know. Get back," the vampire stated firmly.

She giggled to herself at the concept of a girl being such a subordinate in a relationship with a vampire.

"Who is it?" He asked with a firm southern accent.

"Anna Marie D'Antiago, I'm Godric's wife," she stated calmly through the door.

The door quickly opened and she was greeted with the sight of a somewhat haggard male vampire and cute little southern belle – _definitely fairy._ The vampire closed the door behind her.

"Hi there, I'm Sookie Stackhouse," the fairy came forward with her hand outstretched.

"Hi," Anna put on her best southern belle smile as she shook the fairy's hand. She never cared much for fairies. Neither did her mother.

"Eric didn't tell us that Godric was married," the haggard vampire eyed her nervously.

"I think he's still in denial that the ceremony even took place. And you are?" Anna questioned, looking at him with a strong smirk on her face, amused by his nervousness and Eric's fantasy that Godric is still a playboy who doesn't have a wife or child.

"Oh, excuse his poor manners, this is Bill Compton," the fairy stated grabbing his arm like a good little girlfriend.

"Lovely to meet you Mr. Compton, Ms. Stackhouse," Anna stated placing her purse on the coffee table and sitting on the sofa, gesturing to the sofa opposite for them to sit down.

Sookie and Bill sat down cautiously across the obviously very powerful woman before them.

"I am very sorry that Eric failed to inform you of my existence. Godric and I have been married for only 5 years. Which seems likes 5 minutes to most vampires," Anna stated with a smile.

"Oh don't I know it, they never understand the urgency in anything," Sookie added and the girls shared a laugh.

There was a knock on the door.

Anna sensed Eric's presence behind the door, and opened it for him without leaving the sofa.

"Anna." Eric stated walking into the room.

"Eric." She stated with just as much of menacing look as he wore. "Lovely of you to join us. I was expecting you to be here when I arrived," she smiled with a vicious look in her eyes.

"As always Anna, you've beaten me to the party." Eric stated walking over to the sofas and standing next to Anna like a protector. Regardless of how irritated he was with her he still had to keep harm from her at all times.

"Will you sit down? You look like a moron." Anna stated in her teenage tone. Eric rolled his eyes and joined her on the black leather sofa opposite Sookie and Bill.  
_

Jessica listened from the other side of the door that adjoined their rooms. She had just finished changing into her red dress and touching up her curls.

She wanted to look good for her room service. She just hoped they would actually deliver it to her door and not Bill and Sookie's. Oh, she would be in trouble then.

Then she heard a knock on the door, Bill's door.

"Male, straight, B negative."

Jessica flew into the room, quickly grabbing the hand of her room service. _Oh, hello Travis._

"Jessica! I made it very clear that we are not to feed on humans!" Bill roared, standing from the middle of the room.

"Really Bill, you're being a little controlling aren't you?" Eric stated not seeing a problem.

A girl Jessica didn't recognize who looked around her age giggled next to Eric.

"What? It's not like I'm going to fuck him. I don't need sex with food. Unlike you," Jessica yelled back angrily.

At this point the girl next to Eric was outright laughing. "I like her, can I keep her?" she leaned into Eric as she asked.

"She is my progeny." Bill proclaimed looking at the teenage girl.

Jessica attempted to pull Travis back into her room while Bill was distracted but it was unsuccessful.

"Jessica get back here!" Bill shouted just as I was about to close the door.

Jessica sulked back into the main room and the teenage girl next to Eric gave her a sympathetic look.

"I think we shall continue this discussion tomorrow, when your _personal_ issues have been settled," Eric stood, annoyed with situation and how easily the conversation drifted away from Godric, as well as Anna involvement that he was truly hoping to avoid.

Everyone got up to leave and Jessica watched as the teenage girl whispered something to Sookie before she and Eric left the room.

"Alright, how much trouble am I in?" Jessica sighed as she plopped down on the sofa, awaiting the inevitable hypocritical lecture from her maker.

* * *

More coming soon! :)


	2. Never Let Me Go

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! This is my first story, ever. I don't own any of the recognizable characters. Second chapter. Reviews please. :) Right now this is a Godric/OC but eventually it will be a Tommy/OC and most definitely a Jessica/Hoyt throughout. Enjoy :)

* * *

"You are going to be so sorry when I get an eating disorder!" Jessica screamed storming off to her room. "Private! Keep out!" Jessica slammed the door shut behind her.

Once in the privacy of her own room, she dug through her dresser looking for that asshole limo driver's phone that she stole.

"Information," the woman on the other line spoke in a smooth southern accent.

"Hi, I need the number of Hoyt Fortenberry in Bon Temps, Louisiana," Jessica asked, praying that he was listed.

"One second let me look," the operator spoke kindly. "Yes, here it is, would you like me to connect you?"

"Yes please," Jessica said happily.

_Brrrriing. _

_Brrrriing._

"You're talkin' to the man," a masculine voice that definitely did not sound like Hoyt answered.

"Hoyt? Hoyt Fortenberry?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"Yeah, who's this?" Hoyt replied now using his normal tone of voice.

"Um, Jessica Hamby, maybe you don't remember me," she spoke shyly.

"Jessica, oh my lord, I remember you alright. I can't stop thinking about you," he stated confidently.

"Really? Really, really?" she asked hesitantly.

"Really really and then some more," he said honestly. She was ecstatic at this point. Hoyt! Hoyt was thinking about her. _Oh my goodness._

"_Hoyt!"_ Jessica heard another voice in the distance yell.

"Hang on," Hoyt said quickly shoving his phone in his blanket to muffle his crazy mother.

_"Who the heck is callin' you at this time of night? It's a girl ain't in. I know it's a girl. You tell her it's not decent or lady like-"_ Hoyt slammed the door in her face.

Hoyt hurried back over to his phone. "Where were we?" he asked. He was so insanely happy that she called him. He genuinely hadn't been able to stop thinking about her.

"Well, you were tellin' me about how you couldn't stop thinkin' about me," Jessica smiled. "Well, I can't stop thinkin' about you."

Hoyt smiled and practically blushed.

"I'm all bored here in Dallas," Jessica complained, hoping that Hoyt would find a way to entertain her.

"Well, you wanna watch TV together long distance? Or, I could tell you 'bout my comic book," Hoyt jumped at the idea of something that would keep her on the phone as long as possible.

"Well we could do both. I would just love that," Jessica laid down on her bed making herself comfortable for what she already knew would be by far the best conversation ever.

"Okay, so it's called Space Tomb."  
_

"I can not believe that you that you showed your face here. You presence is not at all necessary," Eric seethed at the brunette teenager next to him. She repulsed him. He could not fathom a single reason why a 2,000 year old vampire would keep her around, even if she did bare his child.

"I can not believe that you failed to inform your so-called 'secret weapon' that Godric is your maker. Are you embarrassed by the compassion that you feel for him?" She already knew the answer. Sensing emotions always came in handy.

"You have no business invading my emotions regarding Godric's disappearance," Eric seethed at her, getting further agitated by the second as the entered the elevator.

"Yes I do," she turned to him seriously as soon as the elevator doors closed. She stood only at 5'6" in her heels but she still stood strong and knew she had a level of intimidation over him whether he showed it or not. "You are my only hope at finding Godric. I'm surrounded by incompetent imbeciles and I need to know where your priorities lie. I know this is hard to you to comprehend but you can utilize me in finding Godric. I am just as scared as you are right now, so whether you like it or not, I'm here to stay. So get the fuck over it," she finished menacingly as the elevator doors opened and she stormed out of the hotel into the waiting limo.

"Where to miss?" Jeffrey asked from the driver's seat.

"Home. To Olivia." Anna bit her thumbnail as the limo took off towards her home, scared shitless over the fact that her only hope was just as terrified as she was. She didn't let any of the tears that were brimming fall.  
_

Jessica smiled at the small joke that Hoyt made about the scene in his comic book. Normally she wouldn't have cared at all about a comic book but she could listen to Hoyt talk about just about anything all night. She had never been happier as a vampire than she was in this very moment.

"And The End," Hoyt finished 45 minutes after he had begun describing the comic book to her. He didn't want the conversation to end and he hoped Jessica didn't either.

"So, you wanna watch TV now?" Jessica asked hopeful that Hoyt wasn't too tired to continue talking on the phone.

"Absolutely."

Jessica smiled. Best conversation ever, by far.  
_

"You should've told me Eric hired a fucking human Isabel," Stan said rudely as he look at the little blonde girl in red dress with her hair pinned back with daisies. She was so fucking cute it made him sick. He liked his women tough, these little Barbie dolls didn't interest him in the slightest.

"Now wait just a minute," Sookie replied defending herself.

"Respect her," Bill commanded, yet again feeling over-protective in his new surroundings.

"I couldn't tell you Stan, you've been off on your own for days," Isabel stated, annoyed with her fellow lieutenant and his over-masculine personality.

"Are you sure Godric was taken by The Fellowship Of The Sun?" Eric questioned, his patience beginning to thin. He couldn't understand why Godric kept such poor company. Nobody around here was even near competent.

He received a "No" and a "Yes" at the same time, increasing his frustration.

"They're the only ones with the organization and man power," Stan stated clearly in his thick southern drawl.

"Will you all keep it down? Olivia just fell asleep and she does have school in the morning," Anna came down the stairs in a black Valentino gown with diamonds on the sleeves and black Jimmy Choo pumps. Her hair and make-up impeccable, no one able to tell, physically, that she hadn't slept since Godric's disappearance.

"It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about. 2,000 years old. Humans would never be able to overtake him," Isabel stated rationally, not wanting to wake the four year old sleeping above them.

"Old don't make ya smart," Stan added blunty.

"Stan," Anna practically growled in his direction, taking him down a few notches and his confident stance began to weaken.

"Besides, there's no proof," Isabel stated as Anna walked over and stood next to her. The two women in their amazingly put together ensembles with impeccably finished hair and make-up made Sookie feel slightly underdressed.

"If they've got him I'll hear it, that's my job," Sookie added trying to make herself feel more useful in the situation.

"We all know what your job here is darling, and when we find a purpose for you we will inform you, now, let the vampires speak," Anna bit harshly at the blonde woman.

"There's no reason to wait," Stan proclaimed, once again finding his voice, "We need to take the fanatics down, full on attack, exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace," he finished cockily.

"Hmmm, vampire church annihilated, wonder who did it, fucking brilliant," Isabel remarked. Eric and Anna rolled their eyes in unison.

"I doubt the king of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda," Bill added.

_Finally, something helpful out of Louisiana._ Anna thought to herself as she waited for Stan to be done with his rant that she had already heard a million times.

"Fuck that," Stan replied easily, "the Great Revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made."

Anna felt herself getting more frustrated with Stan. Typically she could handle his rant as she was bred to be a Texan elitist from her grandmother and understood the pride Stan held for vampires as she knew he didn't consider he part of the human race. However, in this moment she didn't think she could handle anything more out of Stan in such a time of crisis.

"Do not use Godric to make your own little power play," Isabel was getting just as fed up as Anna.

"You're completely incompetent," Eric quietly roared not wanting to wake Olivia. He still made his point clearly without waking her. He was not in the mood to be the kind older brother at a time like this. Anna could tell he was cracking, and for once she didn't blame him.

"What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?" Eric asked menacingly looking directly at Stan and Isabel. Anna knew she was included but had fought that battle with Eric far too many times and had no time to waste.

"We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory. You have no voice here," Isabel began walking towards him threateningly. She did not appreciate the insult directed at her but especially not at Anna who didn't deserve his bullshit.

"Yeah Sheriff, why don't you run on back to Louisiana," Stan started, "We don't need you or your puppets. We have Anna, you think we need a telepath?"

"Oh I'm not going anywhere," Eric quickly responded. He would not be leaving until he knew that Godric was returned to 100% safety.

"And I'm nobody's puppet," Sookie added rudely. She didn't like Stan. This made Anna happier with Stan and increased her patience with him significantly.

"Yes you are honey, don't try and deny it," Anna chimed in, agreeing with Stan that the whole Louisiana delegation just needed to pack up and head home, especially if Eric was going to let his frustration get in the way of his thinking clearly.

"What we need is a plan," Bill stated calmly, trying to get a hold of the room.

"No shit, Sherlock," Anna added kindly losing her high society grace momentarily.

"I have a plan," Stan roared again.

"Stan, I swear to fucking God you will be putting her back to bed if you wake her," Anna threw at him quickly.

Stan, still forcefully but at a much lower volume continued. "It's a war."

"Idiots," Eric shook his head walking out of the room.

"Mom?" a quiet voice asked from the top of the stairs.  
Anna stared down the loud Texan vampire. He rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Stop," Isabel placed her hand on his chest, "Let me, I don't want you filling her head with your barbaric ideas about humans."  
_

"We take them all out at once, pre-emptive strike," Stan yelled.

"Of course, so the federal government can bomb us back into the Middle Ages," Isabel yelled right back. The idea of Olivia sleeping through the night long forgotten.

"Heh, things were better then," Stan remarked.

"Then go back to Romania and live in a cave you ranchero bozer," Isabel remarked back.

Eric grabbed the nearest thing he could find to destroy, a clay vase, and threw it against the wall. "Godric has protected you. Made you rich, and you sit here, spitting and scratching like infants," Eric roared at Stan and Isabel.

"Don't any of you care that there's a traitor in your midst?" Bill asked, once again placing his concerns about his humans above those of the missing vampire.

"No," Stan remarked unphased.

"Impossible," Isabel responded. She was responsible for creating this team. She had not hired a traitor.

"Somebody tried to kidnap me from the airport," Sookie complained, once again making the conversation relate back to her. Well at least that's how Anna saw it at that moment in time.

"You were the only ones who knew she was coming," Bill remarked, wanting to protect his human more than focus on the task.

"Explain," Eric commanded. All eyes turned to Stan, Isabel, and Anna. No one noticed the blur of color and the small girl now cowering behind the tall Viking vampire.

"Unless it was you," Isabel and Stan accused each other as Anna peered around Eric's leg.

"Look, if ya'll argue anymore I'm either gonna fall asleep or start screaming-" Sookie started.

"I really hate to interrupt you but we have an extra member of this conversation now," Anna stated peering around Eric's leg. Eric's eyes snapped down as he looked the small girl whose existence was deemed impossible by over 99% of the population.

Bill and Sookie looked down in confusion at the small girl cowering behind the Viking's leg.

"Go back to bed Olivia, we will lower our voices," Isabel said calmly to the young girl.

"No, you're discussing my daddy and I want to talk about it too. Plus Eric didn't say hi to me yet," the small girl looked up at the Viking with an angry look on her face.

"I'm sorry Olivia but I've been dealing with the incompetence of imbeciles and had every intention of coming to say hello to you before dawn," Eric stated calmly at the girl in the white nightgown and braid down her back.

Eric and Bill looked in even further confusion as they saw the killer vampire talk to a child with such kindness.

"Can I help?" the small girl asked.

"I'm sure you would be far more helpful than these two clowns," Eric said menacingly at the two goons who he still couldn't believe were Godric's lieutenants.

"Come on Olivia, let's go back to bed. I will catch you up on the conversation in the morning," Anna stated walking over to her daughter and walking with her back to her bedroom.

"Promise?" the small girl asked.

"I promise." Anna smiled.

"And Eric promises to come kiss me goodnight before he leaves?" Olivia waited at the top of the stairs for his response.

"Yes Olivia, I promise," Eric stated firmly. "You were saying?" Eric turned to Sookie.

"I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun," she began. "Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one there knows who I am. I'll pretend I wanna join the church and check out all their thoughts."

"No," Bill immediately disapproved. "During the day none of us can protect you."

"That's not entirely true," Anna said walking down the stairs. "You do know I'm not a vampire."

"No, I was not aware, but what exactly gives you the ability to protect her?" Bill asked confused as to what exactly this woman was.  
"Don't ask questions you don't need the answer to. Just know she'll be protected." Anna stated defensively.

"It's only for a little while anyway Bill," Sookie pleaded.

"Waste of time, when we could drink them all, I want no part of this," Stan said putting on his hat and walking out the door.

"The decision is made," Eric stated.

"A word?" Bill asked, looking directly at Eric. They walked off towards the fireplace together.

"So, how goes your human-vampire relationship?" Isabel asked Sookie as Anna began to pour herself a scotch.

"Fine," Sookie smiled kindly before the three women fell to awkward silence.

"I'm going to get Olivia. Anna Marie, gather her things, I don't believe she has anywhere near the proper protection she needs with these children in charge," Eric stormed towards the stairs.

"Eric," Anna yelled from her position in the main room. "As much as Stan and Isabel may have conflicting ideas of how to handle Godric's enemies, they will do everything in their power to protect her."

"Anna Marie, I insist," he practically begged.

"No, I insist," she commanded firmly.

* * *

Please review :) But please, no flames.


End file.
